


Under and Legacy

by danceswchopstck



Series: Fan Art for Speranza's 4 Minute Window Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two imaginings of Steve’s art as described in Speranza’s story Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under and Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Marriage: The Kandinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788446) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Under: 

Legacy: 

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect these are a little more representative, a little less abstract, than Steve would paint.
> 
> Legacy, above, is the _only_ thing I could imagine Steve painting in red and people.
> 
> Thanks, once again, to Speranza, for much wonderful fic _and_ for generously encouraging other people to use her creations as starting points for more works!
> 
> **Edited to add:** Speranza left two very kind notes to [my tumblr post about these two works](http://danceswchopstck.tumblr.com/post/117366954704/two-imaginings-of-steves-art-as-described-in). Ahahaha--the red and purple painting in her story is the Kandinsky, rather than one of Steve’s–no wonder I was having such trouble imagining Steve painting with that palette! Well, I enjoyed painting what I imagined, anyway. Thanks, Speranza! :D


End file.
